


Along For The Ride

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astroglide: The Official Lubricant of the Supernatural Fandom, Double Penetration, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M, and jody makes a dad joke, do I tag for piv sex too?, jody and donna are queer as fuck you guys, sam is living his best life, there is some piv sex, this is basically just seven pages of porn y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: Yeah.  So.  Him and Jody.It’s not exclusive.  They’re not dating-dating.  She’s got her life in Sioux Falls, and he’s got his life as a full-time hunter, and neither of them want to mess with that that.  But it’s not really a friends with benefits thing either.  It’s just what it is.  It’s friendship and an ear and phone sex and the occasional night together in a motel or her cabin after a hunt.They’re happy with it.  It’s good.He worries a little when Jody and Donna click that things will change.  He’s gotten used to having someone, Jody’s finite, and so on.  But after the initial flurry of Jody-Donna connection, something magical happens: they’re both into the idea of keeping him around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 500% gratuitous porn about three of my favorite characters, and I make no apologies. 
> 
> I am, however, going to blame [Persephoneshadow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneshadow/pseuds/Persephoneshadow) for egging me on, and [treefrogie84](http://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84) for being my beta and cheerleader for Sam-related pegging scenarios, even after one murdered my laptop.

So the thing with Jody started a little weird.  

Okay, a lot weird.  You don’t meet someone over the worst zombie incident ever -- especially one that involves someone’s dead kid killing their husband -- and think about romance.  But the hunting life is hard and more than a little lonely, and...well.  Sometimes things happen.

The first time he really thought about it was when Dean fell through time and they had to work the case together.  They didn’t do anything, but it was the start of something new.  And after that there was that case with Vesta and the whole new-virginity thing and then...

Yeah.  So.  Him and Jody.  

It’s not exclusive.  They’re not _dating-_ dating.  She’s got her life in Sioux Falls, and he’s got his life as a full-time hunter, and neither of them want to mess with that that.  But it’s not really a friends with benefits thing either.  It’s just what it is.  It’s friendship and an ear and phone sex and the occasional night together in a motel or her cabin after a hunt.  

They’re happy with it.  It’s good.

He worries a little when Jody and Donna click that things will change.  He’s gotten used to having someone, Jody’s finite, and so on.  But after the initial flurry of Jody-Donna connection, something magical happens: they’re _both_ into the idea of keeping him around.

And he’s got to laugh, because Dean would fucking _shit_ if he knew half of what was going on here.  Like, the first time he had phone sex with Jody while Donna went down on her?   _Jesus._ He can’t even think about it without needing to adjust his jeans.

Which may be why his hands are a little sweaty when he meets up with them in a hotel bar in Pipestone.  

“The owners said this place is haunted,” Donna says with a wink over her glass.  

“That what all this salt is for?”  Jody says tapping the rim of her glass then, waving down the bartender to bring another.  “Come on, Sam.  Let’s get a couple of drinks in you.”  

Somehow sharing a pitcher of margaritas turns into tequila shots.  And holy shit, these two can hold their damn liquor -- _“We’re cops, Sam.”  “I know.”  “Just wait until you see what else we can hold.”_ \-- but then Donna slips a finger into his belt loop and Jody gets up to pay the tab.  The three of them end up in the elevator trading kisses, untucking shirts, and looking for skin.  

They’re rumpled by the time the doors open to their floor, and they stumble down the hall together.  He’s aware of how it looks, but tequila is the enemy of giving a shit, and pressing Jody up against the door so that he can slide his hand between her legs and rub her through her jeans while Donna tries to get the lock to cooperate?  Worth it.

“Hold onto your asses,” Donna says, and turns the knob.  

The door opens fast under his and Jody’s weight.  They stumble -- he almost falls on her -- but he recovers and swings her around, lifting her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist.  Her arms are around his shoulders and her mouth tastes like liquor, and she smells good, like sweet shampoo and sweat.  

He breaks the kiss when he feels Donna’s hands slide up the inside of Jody’s shirt to undo the clasp at the front of her bra.  “Think we can get her naked without putting her down?”

“Oh, you betcha.”  

So they do it.  

It’s the jeans that take the most effort -- Jody pulls her own shirt off and kicks away her shoes -- but the jeans?  She’s got to let go with her legs so that Donna can pull them down, along with her panties.  It takes some doing, but he manages to get his arms around her waist, pulling her up him so that his face is pressed between her breasts.  Donna works Jody’s jeans down her dangling legs, and if Sam takes the opportunity to motorboat her while she can’t escape...well...  

Mission accomplished, he drops Jody onto the bed with only slightly more grace than a professional wrestler, which sets off a new fit of giggles for all three of them.  

“Nice suplex there, Winchester,” Jody teases as she scoots over, then pulls him down to join her.  Donna follows, tugging her shirt over her head before working at the laces of Sam’s boots.

“Why do these boys have to be so damn hard to strip?” she grouses, pulling one boot free and then moving on to the other.  “It’s all tricky shoes and layers.”

“He likes to make us work for it, isn’t that right, Sam?”  Jody straddles him and works down the buttons of his plaid shirt while his hands roam over her thighs.  His other boot hits the floor.

“Hey, getting there’s half the fun.” He sits up a little so that he can lose the flannel, and the v-neck under it.  “And if you’re complaining about a lack of nudity, Donna’s still got a bra on.”

“Want to fix that, Jodes?”

“Him first,” she says, working open Sam’s belt buckle.  She has to rise up a little for Donna to be able to tug his jeans down from the cuffs, which leaves him in his boxer briefs.  Jody doesn’t seem to mind.  She straddles his thighs and strokes him through the cloth, teasing him harder as Donna settles in behind her.  

“You weren’t kidding about his hands not being the only thing big about him,” Donna murmurs into the crook of Jody’s neck.  She nips at the tender skin there and cups one of Jody’s breasts, her other hand slipping down between Jody’s thighs.  

Even without Jody pulling him free of his underwear and doing that _thing_ he loves with her thumb just under the head of his cock, watching this would be pretty damn sublime.  Jody’s mouth seeks Donna’s and they kiss above him.  Donna’s got her hot already, making soft noises and rocking her hips.  His hands find Jody’s thighs, thumbs skirting up along the inside of them, stopping just short of where Donna’s working her magic.     

“So how’d you want to play this, baby?” Jody asks Donna over her shoulder.  

Donna licks her lips.  She looks him over with eyes he’d never thought in a million years could look so predatory, and then smiles.  “What do you say we make him get us off and then we work him over?”

And god help him, he’s got no idea what she means by that, but he is up for it.  Especially when Donna plants her hands on Jody’s hips and guides her back, then pushes her down so that Jody’s mouth is just tantalizing inches from his cock.  

Jody’s eyes flick up to meet his as she licks her lips.  She pulls his briefs down his thighs -- far enough for Donna to reach in pull them the rest of the way down -- and then her head dips down between his legs.  She teases, mouthing along the places where his thighs meet body, nipping gently at the soft skin there.  He whimpers just a little, a soft noise in the back of his throat, and she gives him a dirty smirk.

That’s fantastic on his own, but then he spots Donna stripping off the rest of her clothes and moving in to kneel between Jody’s legs.  He watches, transfixed, as she grips Jody’s hips and grinds up against her, like they’re fucking.  Jody presses back, humming appreciatively, then returns her attention to Sam’s cock.  

Her tongue is amazing, warm and slick, as she licks up his length before sucking lightly at the head of his cock.  She hums: a low, warm sound that he can feel as she lets him thrust up into her mouth a little.  It’s sexy as hell, and familiar; they’ve done this.  But it’s unfamiliar too, because it’s more than just her enthusiasm for oral.  She’s rocking back against Donna, who’s touching her everywhere while pretending to ride: running hands up her thighs and down her back, leaving faint scratches down her ribs.  Sam and Jody both let out a moan when Donna gives her a smack on the ass.  

“Gimme a turn, Jodes,” Donna purrs, tugging lightly at Jody’s hair.  “Sam, you want to put that to good use for my girl here?”  

Sam’s mouth might be a little dry, but he manages a “hell yes” before leaning over the edge of the bed to find his jeans.  He fishes a condom out of the pocket, then turns to watch Jody settle in between Donna’s thighs.  

It’s a sight to see: Donna reclining on the pillows with her hands behind her head, one thigh over Jody’s shoulder.  Jody’s other hand is hidden from view, and by the sounds Donna’s making, she’s at least two fingers deep in there right now.  He strokes himself, enjoying the opportunity to play voyeur for a moment before he opens the packet and rolls the condom on.

Sam strokes the soft hair of Jody’s pussy with his fingertips.  He can feel she’s wet even before he parts her slightly with his thumb, slick enough he could dive right in right now.  He doesn’t.  He sucks the tip of his thumb to slick it, then strokes her clit, grinning when she tilts her hips for more.  He teases, circling and rubbing with the tip of his thumb, the rest of his hand pressed up against her mons.  It’s only when she’s practically grinding against his hand that he slides fingers inside her to get her ready.  

He looks up at Donna, who’s watching him with half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed while Jody goes down on her.  He keeps his eyes on hers as he gets Jody ready, and when he lines himself up, he waits for her assent.  Donna nods.  Sam pushes inside in a single, easy thrust.

Jody writhes between them, practically growling as he fucks her slow, one hand resting on the small of her back.  She’s not shy about moving her hips, rocking back, getting what she wants.  She’s wet and hungry and hot, and he holds back just a little before giving in, thrusting deeper, rougher.  

He knows Jody’s getting close when he feels her fingers graze him, teasing him while she strokes herself.  She’s a force of nature, and he’s just about ready to fucking let loose and go for it when --

“Don’t come,” Jody rasps, and fuck.  Okay.   _Okay._

Sam grits his teeth and squeezes the base of his cock so hard it hurts, and even then he still almost loses it when she clenches around him, rhythm lost and erratic while she swears against Donna’s thigh.  He’s trembling, sweating as he pulls out of her.  Even the sight of Jody licking into Donna’s mouth for slow, sweet kisses is almost too much.  

It’s only when the edge recedes that he pulls off the condom and leans in to join them.  They welcome him between them, taking turns kissing him, stroking his thighs and his chest.  He can taste Donna’s cunt on both of them, any trace of liquor long since replaced with sex.   

Donna cups the back of his neck, urging him to move down her body and Sam does, eager to learn the lines of her.  He tastes the sweat on Donna’s throat, salty in the dip of her collarbone.  He moves further, cupping and sucking at her soft breasts.  Her hands comb through his hair as she sighs happily beneath him.  He moves lower, kissing her belly, caressing the curve of her hip.  Jody nestles up against her, fingers tracing infinite designs across her skin.

He leaves little marks with his teeth down her thighs -- not hard enough to bruise, but enough to make Donna gasp softly.  For all of her sunshine, he’s getting the impression that there’s a kinky streak to her.  He likes it.

She’s already so wet thanks to Jody that two fingers slip inside her easily.  He pulls them out -- nearly all the way -- then works them back in with a twist that makes her groan.  He presses with his fingertips, seeking out the sweet spot that’ll make her arch and shudder.  

When he bows his head to taste her, the very tip of his tongue brushing lightly against her clit, she moans into Jody’s mouth.  He feels the flutter of tension around his fingers and he presses further, circling the firm bud of his clit with his tongue before giving it a light suck.  It’s apparently a solid combo; Donna fucks down onto his hand and face, grinding while he works her with his hand.  

Sam must hit the right spot, because her legs tense up and lock around his shoulders.  He can’t see what Jody’s doing, but he can hear her soft murmurs under Donna’s moans, punctuated by kisses.  

Donna comes in waves: first a little shudder, than another, and then she’s over the falls, beautiful and sinuous in how she rides his face until she’s finished.  He strokes himself as she comes -- just to keep the party going while he glories in his good work -- then crawls up the bed to join them.  

He might go a little starry-eyed when Jody grabs his hand to suck his fingers clean because _holy fuck,_ that’s hot.  The only thing that could make him turn away is Donna, who kisses him rough and slow and hungry.

Jody lets go of his hand and moves from the bed, and Sam takes the opportunity to focus on Donna, tangling his fingers in her hair as he grinds against her thigh.  She wraps a leg around him, and he’s drunk and horny enough to wonder if she’d let him take her bare.  He teases one of her nipples between his fingers, sucks it when his hand moves lower, back between her legs…

Sam’s almost worked up the courage to ask when Jody’s hand slips in under his jaw.  He blinks slow, turns his face to look at her and he draws in a sharp, needy breath when he sees the harness buckled to her hips, the dildo waiting near his lips.  

They’ve done this before.  He’d been curious, Jody’d been game, and...well, the only thing hotter than a woman who loves a good fuck is one who can dish it out.  Jody sets her fingers in his hair and leads him up onto hands and knees on the mattress.  Sam goes where he’s told, and takes Jody’s cock into his mouth sucking and licking eagerly, curious about what she’s got in mind. He imagines sharing Donna with her, one of them in front, one behind --   

Sam gasps at the soft brush of a tongue at his hole.  He lets Jody’s cock slip from his mouth and looks over his shoulder, surprised.  Not bad surprised.  Just...surprised.  He hadn’t expected --

Donna holds up a bottle of Astroglide and wiggles it playfully between her fingers.  He can see the strap of a harness on her hip.    

He looks between them, realization dawning.  “You planned this.”

Jody shrugs.  “I always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.  I figure France is pretty far away, so…”  She winks.  

He’s about to say something to that, but the sensation of Donna’s tongue returning to his rim is more than a little distracting and Jody’s cock isn’t going to suck itself.   _So.  Yeah._

The three of them find an easy rhythm, the bob of Sam’s head under Jody’s hand, Donna’s tongue warming him up, then slick fingers opening him.  He strokes himself now and again, even if it’s almost an afterthought right now.  Being penetrated is an entirely different sort of pleasure.  It’s diffuse, expansive.  Ecstatic in the mystical sense, maybe.  In the right hands -- and Donna’s hands are _definitely_ on that list, he decides -- he feels intensely wanted.  Safe.  

Donna doesn’t make him wait.  He’s been good, after all, and so he definitely deserves his turn.  She’s got three fingers, maybe four inside him, and then she doesn’t because she’s lining up the cock strapped between her legs.  There’s a bit of a burn as she pushes into him, the blunt, round head of her cock stretching him, but once that’s inside?

Fuck, he’s shaking, it’s so good.  

He groans around Jody’s strap-on, eyes squeezed shut.  Donna caresses his lower back while he adjusts to her length.  They let him set the pace when he’s ready, rocking back and forth between them, half getting fucked and half fucking back onto Donna’s cock while they touch him all over.  Jody tugs his hair now and again, just a little spark of sensation to crank the volume.  Donna grips his hips, strokes his thighs as she ramps up the intensity until she’s fucking him hard and rough enough to make him beg.

It’s everything.   _They’re_ everything.  Hands and fingernails and lips and soft voices.  He feels so full, everything tingles, he’s moaning and mouthing at Jody’s dick in equal measure.  It’s a different kind of build, a different sort of body tension, but when he feels himself getting close he takes himself in hand and works himself in counterpoint to the snap of Donna’s hips.  He urges her on until she’s digging her nails into his skin, his own hand moving frantically until he snaps past the point of no return.  

Sam comes with a noise that’s too raw to be a grunt and too shaky to be a cry of triumph.  He shudders and Donna pulls him back onto her lap while he grinds down on her, coming over his hand and onto the sheets.  Jody presses up against him, kissing him fiercely, then pulling him close so that he can rest his face in the crook of her neck.

“Holy fuck,” he murmurs, panting, sweat-slicked, whimpering as Donna pulls out of him.  Jody eases him down onto the mattress, stroking his cheek, presses her lips to his forehead.  

“Worth the drive?” she asks, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face.  

“I’ll tell you when I remember who and where I am,” he laughs, then squirms.  The slick in his ass crack feels all squelchy.  “Oh my god, I need, like, a whole package of wet wipes.  And a shower.”

“The bedspread’s a total loss, yeah,” Donna chirps joining them on Jody’s side.  She unclips her harness and lets it drop to the floor.  “Say, Jodes, you, mind giving me round two with that thing while Sam here catches his breath?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” she says, then nips playfully at Donna’s lips.  They tumble into an embrace beside him, grinning.  

Weird start or not, this is fucking awesome, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
